


Of Course, Hyung

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae learned two things in that car: how much older his boss actuallyisand what his dick tastes like.





	Of Course, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1: **age gap** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Jaejoong was 35 when they met, though Jongdae would’ve guessed 27ish–older than Jongdae’s 21 but not old-old. Jaejoong’s occasionally childish behavior and insistence that the other executives call him ‘hyung’ rather than by his title only reinforced Jongdae’s feeling that his new boss was young to be as high in the jopok as he was.

It was only when they were alone for the first time a couple months later that Jongdae found out Jaejoong’s actual age. They were sitting in Jaejoong’s (expensive, imported) car outside a juicy bar and making the typical small talk while they waited for Yoochun. After they’d covered Jongdae’s hometown and when he’d come to Seoul, it was ‘you look so young. How old are you Jongdae-ah?’

‘I’m 21, President Jaejoong,’ Jongdae provided, staring out the driver’s side window and willing Yoochun to come around the corner so they could fucking leave.

‘That makes me 14 years older than you, Jongdae-ah.’ Jongdae startled at the warm breath and low voice that were suddenly in his right ear. ‘That’s a lot isn’t it.’

Jaejoong leaned back into his seat, and Jongdae barely suppressed a shudder at Jaejoong’s smirk in the rearview mirror. 

‘Yes President.’

‘You’re practically a baby, aren’t you? This is a rough business, you should have someone looking out for you,’ Jaejoong cooed.

‘Yes President,’ Jongdae agreed hesitantly, not sure where this was going but disliking it anyway.

Call me ‘hyung’, Jongdae-ah,’ Jaejoong said with a smile.

‘Of course hyung.’

‘Come back here and sit next to hyung, it feels so impersonal not being able to see your face when we talk,’ Jaejoong pouted, patting the space next to him.

Jongdae didn’t answer, but he allowed himself a deep breath when he was outside the car before climbing into the back seat.

‘There, this is much better,’ Jaejoong said, fishing a cigarette out of the pack in his jacket. Jongdae quickly retrieved the lighter from his own pocket and lit it, relieved when his boss looked pleased. That feeling went away though, when Jaejoong put his arm across the seat behind him. He exhaled smoke. ‘Since we’re close now Jongdae-ah, why don’t you suck hyung off while we wait.’

On instinct, Jongdae whipped his head around to look out all the windows. He knew he looked shocked but that only seemed to encourage his boss, who had a slimy grin spreading across his face. Jaejoong made a show of looking at his big gaudy watch. ‘Don’t worry about Yoochunnie, he’s only just gotten to the good part. He’ll be another twenty minutes at least, so we’ve got plenty of time.’

Jongdae tried not to frown as he leaned forward, guided by the arm behind him, and undid Jaejoong’s belt and zipper. As he pulled Jaejoong’s cock out through the fly in his underwear, Jongdae caught a glimpse of a tattoo curving from Jaejoong’s side onto his thigh. Jongdae must have paused to look too long because a heavily-ringed hand slid up from his nape and took a grip in his hair. 

‘Put that pretty mouth to work for hyung, hmm?’ Jaejoong hummed, pressing Jongdae’s face down toward his waiting cock.

Jongdae had learned that in this business sometimes the only way out is through, so he took a breath and slurped his boss’ stiffening dick into his hot little mouth. Jaejoong hummed again, spreading his legs farther and stroking Jongdae’s scalp with his fingers. Jongdae braced himself with a hand on the seat between Jaejoong’s legs and sucked in earnest, swirling his tongue around the fat head.

Jongdae worked up a rhythm, hard and fast, knowing it was his best chance of getting Jaejoong to come as quickly as possible. He shut his eyes and lost himself in the tight slide of the hot, hard dick between his lips and the musky taste of precome on his tongue, his breaths coming in time with the cock stretching his mouth. Jaejoong hissed and twitched his hips, and Jongdae groaned encouragingly.

‘That’s right, moan for my cock,’ Jaejoong said, rocking his hips and tugging Jongdae’s head up & down with the hold in his hair. ‘You suck dick so well Jongdae-ah, hyung was right about you.’

Jongdae rolled his eyes but sucked harder anyway, trying to get this over with and beginning to choke on the combination of the cock nudging his soft palate and the smoke filling the car. He hoped Jaejoong was close by the way his balls were tightening and he was flooding Jongdae’s mouth with so much precome that it dribbled down his chin. 

When Jaejoong did come, the only warning Jongdae got was a second hand on the back of his head before he was pushed down all the way to the root of the cock, nose pressed to damp underwear. 

‘Fuck! Swallow it slut,’ Jaejoong bit out, grinding his dick into Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae tried not to cough and was grateful he mostly succeeded not getting jizz up his nose. Jaejoong released Jongdae’s head with a sigh, and took a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out. 

‘Better get back behind the wheel. Yoochunnie should be back any minute,’ Jaejoong taunted, leaning back with his eyes closed but making no move to tuck himself back in.

Jongdae didn’t reply as he got out of the car, but the second the door was closed he spit onto the sidewalk and wiped his mouth, then ran his hands through his hair. He climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car, wishing he smoked.

**Author's Note:**

> the 'dubiously consensual blow jobs' tag is a gift
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
